Conventionally, as the aforementioned bottle container with a handle, one having a bottle body formed with a cylindrical mounting projecting portion, and a handle member provided with a locking port which is engageable with the mounting projecting portion is suggested as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. This bottle container with a handle is constructed such that the mounting projecting portion is provided with a plurality of locking pieces which project radially outward, the mounting projecting portion is inserted into the locking port to rotate the bottle body and the handle member relative to each other, and the locking port is engaged with the locking pieces to fix the bottle body and the handle member to each other.
Additionally, a bottle container in which a handle member is made up of a main member provided with a handle portion, and an auxiliary member joined to the main member, and a bottle body is fixed to the handle member by sandwiching a mounting projecting portion, which is provided so as to project from the bottle container, between the main member and the auxiliary member, is suggested in Patent Document 2.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Second Publication No. H4-33241    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-282671